


Constellations

by sapphellie



Category: TLOU2 - Fandom, The Last of Us, The Last of Us (Video Games), tlou - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Minor Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us), Modern, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphellie/pseuds/sapphellie
Summary: rileyxellie fluff
Relationships: Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 4





	Constellations

**ellie's pov:**

I had just left the cafeteria when Riley called my name. Did I forget something?

"Hey, Ellie! Wait up, I wanna walk to class with you!" Riley said to me out of breath as she was running up to me. It's still crazy that we have 2 classes together. I think she's in 8th grade? We've only known each other for about 3 months, but it feels like forever. Anyways, we only have gym and civics together in the morning and have the same lunch together, so that's cool I guess.

"Well, hurry up then, slowpoke!" I said, taunting her as i walk away faster, making her mad. When she finally caught up to me she playfully punched my arm. Luckily it wasn't my shot arm, cause DAMN that would've hurt! I find it kinda cute how she plays around like that. She's always full of energy, even when she's had, like, 4 hours of sleep.

"You're the slowpoke, slowpoke!"

"RILEY!-" I yelled at her as she ran off, making me chase her to our class. Yes, just what I wanted, going to class sweaty and out of breath. Again, I'm the one who kinda started it, so...

When we finally get to our civics class, this bitch named stephanie came up to us with a smirk on her face. I swear to God, I wanted to punch this whore in the face so bad-

"Oh, look who it is, a dyke and her girlfriend!" Stupid fucking whore bitch fucking cunt fucking fucker! I was about to swing at her until Riley stopped me and calmed me down. Stephiebitch stood there laughing at me, continuing to call me names and before we knew it, she had the entire class snickering. Useless bitches. Wish Riley hadn't calmed me down, so then I could deck that bitch in her stupid face.

later

The teacher eventually came in to settle the situation, but that didn't help much, as for the rest of the day people kept calling me a dyke and telling me to- I don't wanna think about that now. I'd rather think about getting back to my dorm so I can vent to Riley.

**2 hours later**

"Riley?" I say softly as I walk into our room from the showers, carrying my bath kit and dirty laundry in another. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, she always liked to cover the blankets over her head as she slept, but she didn't look like she was sleeping.

"Riley?" I said again, this time more quietly, as i went near her and lightly rubbed her arm. She quickly picked her head up and looked at me, as if she was startled.

"Oh, hey, sorry I was listening to music and couldn't hear you." She said apologetically as she sat up in the bed, slightly rubbing her eye and taking her earbuds out. Her hair was in a curly mess, the colors from our starry night light was glistening on her dark skin. She looked really pretty.

"So, what's up?" Riley said to me as I was standing there staring at her, losing my train of thought. I quickly regained it, though. Is it possible for someone so beautiful to make you forget everything you've known?

"Oh, right, so I wanted to talk to you about something that happened." I told her as I got in the bed with her and covered myself in the blankets.

"Is this about the whole dyke thing? Cause if so, it's completely fine, you don't have to apologize, it was my fault, I should've done something else!" How the fuck is this any of her fault? Why is she taking the blame? She's acting different..

"No, it's not about that. Actually, it kinda is. During the day everyone kept calling me...that word...and telling me to..do stuff to myself. It made me feel so useless, Riley! I felt so alone without you! I just wish you were there with me, you would've made everything better, since you're an 8th grader and everyone's so scared of y'all." I confessed to Riley as she sat there looking at me with disbelief and tears in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and held it tight while leaning on me slightly.

"Ellie, I am so sorry that happened to you! I wish I could've been there, too! I swear if I heard any of them say that I would've beaten their asses so hard." Riley said to me with slight angst in her voice, but quickly calmed down and looked me in the eyes as she held my hand tighter.

"Ellie, don't ever let them take your sunshine. If they do, let me know and I'll get it back for you." She said calmly while smiling, locking her eyes with mine. I couldn't help but smile back at her, our heads getting closer by the second, and before I knew it our lips were touching. I don't know how this was happening, but I liked it. I loved it. I loved her embrace. I quickly returned the kiss, which lasted for a good minute. When we finally stopped, we stared at each other for a while, smiling at what just happened. I reached for Riley's hand, which was opened from grasping my arm from our mini-makeout session. She quickly grabbed my hand, looking at me with a goofy smile. She had decided to play some music on our mini-speaker as we both stared at the ceiling, which was covered in little starlights.

Tonight was good.


End file.
